elite_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Skoliver
Skoliver (Sk/ylar and Oliver) or Skyliver (Sky/lar and O/'liver') as Kaz likes to call them, is the romantic pairing between Skylar Storm and Oliver. Oliver has always had a crush on her. In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Skylar admits that she really likes Oliver more than she realized. For the real life pairing of Paris Berelc and Jake Short, see Jaris. Other Names *'Skyver' (Sky/lar and Oli/'ver') *'Skol' (Sk/ylar and Ol/iver) *'Olilar' (Oli/ver and Sky/'lar') *'Okylar' (O'/liver and S/'kylar) *'Olivar' (Oliv/er and Skyl/'ar') *'Skyliver' (Sky/lar and O/'liver') (by Kaz) Relationship In a Mighty Med episode, "Saving the People Who Save People", it is revealed that Skylar is Oliver's favorite superhero, and that he has a crush on her. In "The Claw Prank Redemption", it reveals that Skylar has a crush on him too. After The Annihilator turned Skylar evil, Oliver was heartbroken; part of him knows she needs to be stopped, but another part of him refuses to let go of his feelings for her. She turned back good in the episode, "Storm's End", and their relationship is back on track. In Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med, Skylar gets jealous of Bree and Oliver being close. She then tries to do everything in her powers from stopping them from being too close to each other. In the end, Skylar admits to Kaz that she does like Oliver more than she realized, though she immediately denies it again. The followers of Skoliver are called Skolivers. Moments Preview *Skylar and Oliver had a moment, but he ruined it when his powers glitched, and shot water at her. Opening Titles *Skylar and Oliver are standing next to each other in the final group shot at the end, albeit a little far apart. Season 1 The Rise of Five * As Oliver was about to crash land into Chase, Skylar said "Wait for it," as she was able to tell it was going to happen, showing she knows a lot about what Oliver needs to fix about his powers. *Skylar poked fun at how skinny Oliver is, saying that his ribcage is visible through his shirt, and how unbelievable it is that he has super strength. *Oliver mistook Skylar's very loud snoring (that he heard from down the hall) for Kaz's. *Oliver was sent to wake up Skylar when Kaz turned up missing. *Oliver shouted Skylar's name once it was pointed out that she was missing, and he showed the most worry out of the 4 of them. *Oliver says that he follows Skylar's "sweet flowery scent" whenever he's looking for her. *Oliver shouts "Get away from her!" as Roman approaches Skylar. *Oliver freed Skylar from the cage with his super strength. *Skylar looked very surprised after Oliver freed her, to which he told her to stop looking so surprised. *As the team was being trapped in Roman and Riker's ring, Oliver and Skylar got pushed up against each other. *Oliver began to lean his head on Skylar's shoulders, stating that he's okay with being crushed. *Skylar was holding onto Oliver's waist, and even after they were freed she still held on for a few more seconds. Holding Out for a Hero *''No moments or interactions in this episode.'' Power Play The Superhero Code Need for Speed Shippers * DragonEmperor999 * Chase McFly * Stardust16 * EmeraldTulip * MightyMed123 * JakesterShortie * ShinxBoy1 * Duggie Davenport * Natkatherine * Leana Wright 2009 * Brallie4Evs * MilesJR Gallery Trivia * Kaz mentioned this pairing by name in Mighty Med. Userboxes Code: Skoliver Code: SkoliverDate Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Friendships